battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
BMP-2
The BMP-2 '(''Russian: "БМП-2" "Боевая Машина Пехоты-2" English: Infantry Fighting Vehicle 2) is a Russian infantry fighting vehicle armed with a 30mm cannon and a coaxial 7.62x54mm PKT machine gun. It also has a powerful Spandel Anti-Armor rocket launcher usually mounted as a secondary weapon. It has seen extensive service in the Soviet War in Afghanistan and is used by a number of Middle Eastern and Eastern European armies to this day. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat In Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, the '''BMP-2 is used by the Middle Eastern Coalition on a few maps in multiplayer as their light tank. It is armed with an autocannon for the driver and an anti-tank launcher for the secondary gunner, as well as two fire ports - one on each side - the sides of the vehicle for passengers. Battlefield 3 Singleplayer The BMP-2M is used by the People's Liberation and Resistance and the Russian VDV in singleplayer. The player engages them during the mission Thunder Run. The BMPs only appear during the attack on the PLR encampment and take one HEAT shell to destroy. They are very ineffective against the player's Abrams tank, and can only really do any damage if ignored for a long period of time. They also appear in Rock and a Hard Place supporting VDV troops, they can be destroyed by two SMAW rockets. It is frequently referred to in both Thunder Run and Rock and a Hard Place as a BMD, despite the vehicles being different. Co-op In co-op, the BMP-2M is used by the PLR in two levels. The first being Operation Exodus, appearing after a wave of PLR soldiers charge the convoy. One will spawn down the road after the first wave, the second will spawn in an alleyway and the final one after you defeated most of the third wave on the right side of the intersection. Two FGM-148 Javelin missiles or three AT mines will destroy one. The BMP-2M has to be taken out rapidly if the players wish to protect the Humvees. The second mission is Fire from the Sky. Two will spawn in the compound, two will spawn at the same time after you secured the compound with Technical's and two will spawn alongside a 2K22 Tunguska near the end of the mission. They can be destroyed by two Guided Missiles from the gunner or a few rockets. Like Tunguska, the BMP-2M will target the AH-1Z Viper controlled by the players first. Multiplayer The BMP-2M serves as the Russian IFV and the main IFV for all Squad Deathmatch maps. It is amphibious like the LAV-25, allowing occupants to cross rivers and lakes, though unlike in previous installments, it is much slower when in water. The second passenger uses the KORD machine gun on top, and is still completely protected. Other passengers may fire light machine guns with unlimited ammo (but may still overheat) through the firing ports. One of the features that is unique to the BMP is that there is a small LMG facing rearward that a passenger can control. This feature gives the BMP a slight advantage over the LAV-25 in terms of defending the rear from potential infantry flanking attacks. An experienced BMP driver with reactive armor is very likely to beat an LAV-25 with identical vehicle specializations in direct combat. This is because the tracked BMP can easily rotate broadside if its frontal armor is destroyed, whereas the wheeled LAV cannot, giving the BMP a much larger armor buffer than its counterpart. Vehicle Unlocks *800 points - IR Smoke *2300 points - ATGM Launcher *4700 points - Belt Speed *8300 points - Coaxial LMG *13100 points - Thermal Optics *19200 points - Proximity Scan *26900 points - Zoom Optics *36000 points - Maintenance *47000 points - APFSDS-T Shell *60000 points - Thermal Camo *74000 points - Guided Missile *90000 points - Reactive Armor Gallery battlefield-3-bmp-2-5.jpg|View from the gunner's seat. BMPThermal.png|Thermal Optics BMPSabot.png|APFSDS-T Shell HUD Optics BMPZoom.png|HE cannon Zoom HUD optics BMPAP.png|HE cannon HUD optics BMPAllMods.png|BMP-2M with all visible specializations (notice Reactive Armor model is bugged and clips through the vehicle model) BMPRV.png|Rear quarter view BMPFV.png|Front quarter view Battlefield 4 The BMP-2M is featured in Battlefield 4's singleplayer campaign. It is reintroduced as an unusable vehicle employed by the People's Liberation Army and Russian Army. The BMP-2 is far weaker than multiplayer IFVs going down in as little as two HE shots and relies mostly on other AV support when combating enemy armor. It does not appear in multiplayer as it is replaced by the ZBD-09 and BTR-90, respectively. These traits make it very reminiscent of the T-72s in Battlefield 3. PLA BMP-2s appear in the mission Singapore where they attack Tombstone in their M1 Abrams, two Russian BMPs appear in Tashgar where they must be destroyed with explosives. BMP-2.tashgar.png|A Russian BMP-2 in Tashgar destroyed BMP.png|A destroyed BMP-2 BF4 BMP-2M.png|PLA BMP in Singapore Trivia *If the player uses the parked ZBD-09s in Singapore, it can instantly destroy the BMP-2 if using the tow missile that is equipped with the ZBD-09. External links *BMP-2 on Wikipedia ru:БМП-2de:BMP-2 Category:Infantry Fighting Vehicle Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 3